Generations
by Chelsea Skywalker
Summary: The desendant of Christine Daae meets the desendant of Erik. Can they fall in love and make the past happy? Bad summary, but the story is better. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Generations

Chelsea walked up the Paris Opera House steps, breath taken. She was amazed. She could feel the history in this building.

"Imagine" the pretty brunette said to herself. "All the people who walked up these very steps, the king and queen of France, important actors, singers, authors, artists, even Christine Daae'!" Chelsea laughed as her imagination ran away with her. She hurried in to the foyer, just in time for her tour.

While she was in France, nineteen year old Chelsea had promised herself that she would visit all the important places Paris had to offer. Chelsea chose the Paris Opera House first because she had acted in The Phantom of the Opera, so this place had a special interest in her. Chelsea didn't believe that there actually had been a real "Phantom", but it was a good story anyway. Chelsea found the tour group and joined quietly.

"Excusez' moi, Mademoiselle," A young man said as he tapped Chelsea on her tiny shoulder.

"Oui Monsieur?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"I saw you walk in, and I couldn't help but wonder what your back round is."

"My background? Do you mean my heritage?"

"Oui, Oui your heritage."

"Well I'm mostly French, Swedish, and Austrian." Chelsea said, still confused.

"You're Swedish!" The man asked excitement rising in his voice. (If you'll remember at the beginning of the Mme. Giry, I think that's who says it, that Daae' is a Swedish name)

"Yes" Chelsea said getting more and more confused.

" Ummmmm" The young man said searching for a name.

" Chelsea"

"Chelsea, how would you like a private tour?"

"I'd love one but why?"

"Well, anyone who is related to Christine Daae' should get their own tour."

"How could I be related to her, she was just a character!" Chelsea burst out

"You couldn't look like you do and not be related. Follow me and I'll show you. By the way I'm Matthew Andre', the great, great grandson of one of the owners, well I am the owner now." Matthew led her down a long hall to a door which said Office one it. He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a ring of keys, and unlocked the door.

The office smelled of wood and paper. Matthew led Chelsea over to a large wall with numerous paintings on it, and he pointed to one with a young lady with curly brown hair, bright, sparkling brown eyes, and lips that curved upwards with a hint of a smile. Beneath the painting was a brass plaque that was engraved with the name "Christine Daae' "

"Wow" Chelsea breathed. She felt she was looking into a mirror. True, Chelsea didn't have brown eyes or curly hair, but the shape of the face, playful eyes, and, slight smile on her lips were all the same as the lady's in the painting.

"Now do you believe me" Matthew asked with the corners of his mouth twitching.

"No" Matthew sighed and told her to follow again. He led her down a long corridor to a slightly smaller hall with many doors along it; suddenly he stopped and pointed to something right below the lamp. Chelsea stood on tiptoe to see.

"R.C." She whispered.

" Raoul de Changy" He stated simply.

" Maybe" Chelsea said " It could stand for anything, like Randy Chall, or something."

"Who's he?"

" My old youth pastor"

" Well, good thing I have one more bit of proof to show you." Matthew unlocked the door and pulled her inside. He pulled her quickly through the dressing room to a mirror and pulled it open.


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **Hi everyone, I forgot to say this on the last chapter, I don't own POTO or anybody originally from it, I wish I did but, nope, but, all the other people are from my mind. Tee hee!

Enjoy,

Christy Day

Chelsea gasped, suddenly everything seemed so real. She felt like Christine when she stepped through this mirror, scared, excited, and quite a bit curious.

"What is this place?" Chelsea whispered.

"Shhh" Was Matthew's only reply. He led her down long, winding tunnels that seemed to go on forever. Chelsea sighed; she was cold and slightly damp from being underground.

"Are we almost to there?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Yes" he whispered back to her. A few minutes later the petite teenager heard strains of an organ coming from up a head. She gasped trying to calm herself and to take everything in, some guy she didn't even know was leading her around the catacombs of Paris, trying to prove to her that some old story was true. But as the music got louder Chelsea felt calmer, and she hated to admit it even to herself, a bit enchanted.

Suddenly Matthew stopped, and told her to wait there.

"But-" She started to protest, but he was already gone. After Matthew had been gone for five minutes, Chelsea started to wonder if she was going to have to find her own way out. Thirty seconds later, a portcullis a foot in front of Chelsea was raised up. Chelsea stood tall but feeling very small and helpless.

"Chelsea" Matthew's voice called out, up ahead candles where lit and illuminated his golden hair. " Walk forward." Chelsea did so, but taking tiny unsure steps.

"Where am I?" She called out hoarsely to Matthew, but he didn't seem to hear her. Chelsea's heat pounded in her throat. Finally after what seemed like years to her she reached Matthew's side.

"Erik!" He called out, "Come out here Man." Then Matthew said something in French that Chelsea didn't understand. Then out of the shadows emerged a tall, young man, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Part of his face was covered with a white mask. Chelsea gasped. Chelsea felt his gaze rest upon her for a long moment, then he turned to Matthew and hissed,

"Why did you bring someone down here? Am I a circus act to you? Tell me why you brought her here!"

"Erik, look at her", Matthew pleaded.

"I see her" His beautiful voice said with disgust.

"Don't you see Christine in her?"

"_Mon Dieu_, you're right" Erik said his voice softening. "But how to you know?" He asked, doubt in his voice.

"Well she said she was French and Swedish" Erik sniffed.

"What's her name?" The man in the mask asked Matthew.

"My name is Chelsea" The girl said, introducing herself

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He couldn't believe it. It was if Christine was standing right in front of him. No, he couldn't let himself feel for her, just look at what happened to his great, great, great grandfather. But she had looked him in the eye, hadn't ran away or screamed. Her eyes blazed, with feistiness, and he saw just a touch of fear.

"What would I possibly want with her?" He snapped. " She can't even speak proper French." disgust filling his voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ahhh, but she can sing." Matthew said with glee.

"How do you know if I can sing or not" Chelsea said with a smile twitching on her lips.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Matthew said happily. "Erik can you play something?"

"I can play anything, but how does her singing prove anything?" Matthew just smiled. She had to be able to sing, if not, well Erik would never forgive him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me sing, yeah, sure, you betcha, Chelsea thought to herself. The truth was she could sing, really well. The organ started to play.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_**Think of me**_

_**Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me, once in a while**_

_**Please promise me you'll try**_

_**When you find that once again you long**_

_**To take your heat back and be free**_

_**If you ever find a moment**_

**_Spare a thought for me._**

Both Matthew and Erik looked at each other in awe, the girl's voice was amazing, it was soft and sweet, but had a sense of power to it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her voice echoed through-out the catacombs as he played. Erik watched her as she sang, it was beautiful. As she sang Erik saw all the fear and surprise, melt away from Chelsea, and as her voice took over her, a smile playing over her rose of a mouth. He saw her eyes shining in the candlelight, and happiness shone through them. She had forgotten everything around her.

His closely guarded heart quickened a few beats. "No" he told himself, " You can't fall in love with her, she could never love a monster. She could never love someone with a face such as mine." He thought to himself, his eyes starting to sting from tears that he fought to control.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea looked over to the organ at which Erik played. She felt her heart skip a beat, not with fear but with, well, she didn't know what exactly, but she felt her heart go out to him, trying to fell what was in his. She knew in must be hurting, why else would he be living in the catacombs under Paris all alone. The music had stopped, but it had calmed her, took away the fear she had felt before. She had forgotten about Matthew until he ran over to her saying:

"Chelsea, that was amazing!" She smiled at him, and then looked over at Erik who was still sitting at his huge organ. He looked up as soon as he felt her gaze rest on him.

"You can sing" He stated simply. She smiled shyly up at him.

"Thanks" She said softly." You can play beautifully." Chelsea whispered, feeling her cheeks get hot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik thought he saw Chelsea's cheeks turning red. He told himself it was just the candlelight, but he couldn't erase the sight of her smiling at him.

"Mathew" he said to the boy, "Go back to your office, I will bring Mlle. Chelsea later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Fine" Matthew said, but with a dangerous tone. He'd go back, and wait for them, and then Erik would pay someday, he would have his revenge.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N oooooo a cliff hanger. And yes Mathew is the bad guy, I couldn't let the love story unfold without some complication.


	3. A Bit of Romance

Chapter Three

**Maska- **Thank you so much for reviewing my story! Matthew makes some of his revenge in here. Enjoy.

A/N: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, and I don't own _Learn to be Lonely _or any other POTO lyricswhich appear later in this chapter, but I do own Chelsea, Matthew, and I kind of own Erik, he's the descendant of _The Erik_, so I thought this Erik up.

Why? Why? Why? Why had Erik sent Matthew back? Why was Chelsea here with a man who claimed to be The Phantom of the Opera? Alone? Her mind screamed at her. Why was Matthew glaring at Erik with daggers in his eyes? Why did Erik want to be alone with her? (OK enough why's, on with the story).

Erik escorted Matthew to the tunnel leading back to the Opera House. Erik came back to Chelsea and offered her his hand (like in the movie) and she took it, her heart beating wildly. He led her into a cozy sitting room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik could tell the girl was scared, her eyes were wide, and her face was just a little pale. In fact, he could almost hear her heart thundering. He knew she didn't trust him. Well, he told himself, he was just going to have to win her trust, and her heart. Erik mentally kicked himself for admitting even to himself that he was falling in love with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea seated herself when Erik motioned to a chair.

"So, do you believe now that I am the Phantom?" Erik inquired.

"Well, umm, I-"

"No you don't" Erik finished for her. She blushed visibly, he noticed.

"I mean you could be The Phantom, but then again you and Matthew could just be playing a joke on me, although I have no idea why."

"Exactly, why would we play a joke on you?" Erik reasoned.

"If you are the Phantom what has that to do with me?" Chelsea wondered.

"I was just as surprised as you were when you got here!" Erik stated to get angry.

"If you don't want me here, why did you send you send Matthew back alone?" Chelsea said standing up, her hands flying up to her small hips, eyes flashing. Erik was taken back; generally he was not used to having people yelling back at him. Of course, when he got angry a rope found itself around the other person's neck. Erik sighed.

"I'm sorry" Erik whispered,"It's just that I am really am the Phantom" as he said that he pulled out a plain gold ring and inside it were the engraved words "Erik + Christine"(from the book)

Chelsea looked at the ring, still skeptical about the proof.

"This really doesn't prove anything, but I'll trust you on this." Chelsea said looking up into Erik's piercing blue eyes. Again Erik felt his heat quicken.

A few minutes later Erik led Chelsea back up the tunnel to the dressing room. At the mirror the parted.

"Good-bye" Chelsea whispered to Erik.

"Good-bye" He said his heart hurting, he didn't want to leave her, she was one of the only people who treated him like a human. As soon as the mirror was shut Matthew burst into the room, Chelsea gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were back yet, but anyway while you are in Paris you can stay here."

"Here?"

"In this dressing room, if it suits you." Mathew said. Chelsea nodded and found her luggage in the room already. As he left, sure Erik would not be far away.

A few days had passes and Chelsea thought of little other than Erik. Erik's mind was filled with thoughts of Chelsea, of her smiling up at him, of how to win her heart, and her voice would not leave his head.

"Matthew also thought of Erik, but of how to get his revenge, for sending him away, for distracting Chelsea. It was true that he was crazy for Chelsea, but this could present dangers later on. (hint, hint)

On Friday night Erik wandered up on to the balcony, imagining Chelsea was with him.

Matthew had been wandering around the Opera House, checking the rooms and locking up, before leaving the keys with Chelsea, so she could look around if she wanted, though Chelsea normally stayed in her dressing room thinking of Erik. Matthew had found himself up on the balcony when he saw a tall black shadow. Matthew felt a red wave of anger wash over him, and he grabbed the knife that he always had in his coat pocket.

Erik had his back turned when someone jumped on him. He felt fists and shoes digging into his body. Suddenly something sharp out of nowhere slashed across the left side of his forehead, right above his mask. Before he had time to reach for his Punjab lasso the attacker had whipped it from around his thin waist and threw it over the side of the balcony. Blood flowed down his face, under his mask, and into his eyes as he swung his fists blindly. He felt contact with something. A hollow crunch sounded, and then there was a _thump_. His attacker was knocked out.

Erik felt dizzy and sick as he made his way down the stairs and around the opera house. His head burned, and he knew he'd never make it back to his lair without passing out. There was only one place left to go. Chelsea's room, Christine's old dressing room. Erik felt his way down the hall, finding a secret passage to the mirror in her room (yes I made the passage thing up, but I didn't want Erik going to knock on Chelsea's door). Erik's breath was coming in ragged gasps as he felt the mirror that connected to the dressing room. He fell down unconscious as he heard an angelic voice coming from inside the small room, hitting a small latch causing the mirror to swing open.

Meanwhile up on the balcony Matthew was coming to. His head hurt, but he felt proud of himself for disarming Erik and for managing to survive the scuffle. Erik's Punjab lasso had plunged harmlessly down to the streets of Paris. He is never going to get Chelsea, Matthew told himself. (we'll just see about that)

Chelsea gasped in the middle of her singing when the mirror in her room swung open and a body clad all in black dress clothes fell into her room. Chelsea backed into the wall, but when the man's body didn't move she crept over to him.

"Erik" She breathed as she turned the body over. His eyes opened suddenly.

"Chelsea?" He whispered faintly.

"Shhh, I'm here, I'm here." Chelsea helped Erik to his feet and led him over to a chair.

"Your face!" Chelsea gasped. Erik's hands flew up to his mask. "No! It's not that, your face is covered in blood."

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood …" 'Erik sang ever so softly, and he thought he saw a faint smile play across her lips. Chelsea walked over to the sink and wet a washcloth with warm water. She picked up a brown bottle, a white tube and a band-aid. She knelt down beside him and started washing his face gently. He savored her sort touch, and leaned into her hand. Chelsea rose to rinse the rag and went back to wiping the blood off of him. She rinsed the cloth twice more before the right side of his face was clean. Suddenly she reached for his mask; he backed away anger coming into his eyes.

"Please" She whispered. After a long moment or two he took a deep breath and nodded. He felt her small fingers grasp the white mask and his cover fell away from his face.

"_Please, please, please don't be afraid or scream". His mind begged her. Don't think of me as a monster, I couldn't bare it, because I'm falling in love with you. Please, please." _Mentally he was on his knees before her. He watched her face, looking for signs of fear. Her eyes filled with tears, but her face stayed the same. She cupped his face in both her small hands.

"Erik, look at me." He did so his eyes searching hers." You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met. You face is nothing to be ashamed of. No one could be afraid of someone with a heart so big, and a soul so beautiful. You aren't a monster, a corpse, or the Devil's child. You are Erik a person who has had more hurt in his life then I ever thought possible." She said while she washed the side of his face no one had ever touched before.

"Okay, now I have to clean your cut. This is going to hurt a bit, I'd tell you to squeeze my hand but I'm going to need both of them, and I really don't want my fingers broken." She said and Erik laughed. "Can I do anything else?"

"Could you sing?" he asked.

**_"In sleep he sang to me_**

_**In dreams he came **_

_**That voice which calls to me **_

_**And speaks my name**_

_**And do I dream again?**_

_**For now I find **_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there **_

**_Inside my mind" _**Chelsea sang as she doused the wound with hydrogen peroxide, Erik winced. Chelsea patted the cut dry and put the band-aid on it. Then she picked up the mask which lay at her feet and wiped the blood off of the smooth leather.

"Erik?" Chelsea said looking into his bright blue eyes which were shining with tears, not from pain, but from joy. Joy that he hadn't been called a monster, joy that she had looked him in the eye without fear with his mask off.

"Yes" he said looking down into her beautiful green eyes. She smoothed her dark chestnut hair that had long sense fallen out of its pony-tail.

"I- I" She stammered.

"Yes" he said again. Chelsea took a deep breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Erik's tears spilled over as he bent down and kissed her. As their lips met Chelsea's CD player started and "Learn to be Lonely" stared to play, softly at first, but growing louder.

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

He took her hand and placed his other hand on her slender waist. She placed her free hand on his arm and her head on his chest.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness _

They started to dance slowly around the room. Erik bent and kissed Chelsea again.

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

As their lips drew apart Chelsea whispered two words, "I will".

A/N Okay guys what did you think? What's Matthew going to do now? Please review. My mind is running out of ideas on what's going to happen next, so ideas would be great.

P.S. Review, review, review, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N I don't own The Phantom of the Opera, but I wrote the Angle lullaby.

I know this chapter is short and ends when Erik and Chelsea (and you people who read this) are going to open up and learn about each other's past.

**Maska-**I'm so gladyoulike my story. And yes, you are right Matthew is like an evil Raoul, I loved how you put that. Ummm about the hydrogen peroxide my family uses it to clean cuts and stuff (I have three younger brothers, so we go through it pretty fast). I've never heard that you could die your hair blond with it, but it could work I guess. Also go ahead and like Matt I tried not to make him _too _evil.

I like your idea for Matthew's new revenge! What should Matthew do? (taps chin, waits for idea and grins evilly) yours would be wonderful to hear. If I add a new character, namely you, what do you want your name to be? Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Madame Opera Ghost**- I will try to update often and write more. I'm in the middle of the next chapter But, I'm just wingin' it for now. Ideas would be appreciated and thanks for reviewing.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Thanks for reviewing. I also a hopeless romantic, that's about all I read (blushes).

Chelsea and Erik talked the night away. At about three in the morning Chelsea had drifted off to sleep. Erik picked her up and brought her over to the small bed in the dressing room, but then thought the better of it and carried her through the mirror. As he walked down the winding tunnels he sang quietly to her:

**_Hush now my Angel_**

_**Be still, love and sleep**_

_**Sleep, now and dream**_

_**Dream of the sunrise **_

**_And the day that's to come_**

**_And think, as you dream, of me_**

Chelsea shivered in her sleep and Erik drew her closer to him. When they reached the lair, Erik laid her gently on a bed in the spare room next to his, and kissed her one last time.

Suddenly he realized that he had left his mask in her room, but he never went back to get it. Erik lay down on his bed, but couldn't sleep; his mind was filled with Chelsea. She loved him, she had seen his face and hadn't screamed and had washed the blood off of it. She had danced with him, let him kiss her, and kissed him back, and she had promised to be there for him comfort and care for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew knocked on Chelsea's dressing room door. There was know answer, and the door was locked. He drew the keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door. The room was empty. Matthew inspected the room, there were no signs of Chelsea, just a bloody washcloth (bloody as in filled with blood not the expression.), and a _mask_. Erik's mask. Matthew had no doubt now where Chelsea had gone. She was with Erik, and he would pay for this. Matthew walked out of the room taking the mask with him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Chelsea opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't in her dressing room. And then it hit her. Erik. Was last night just a dream? Was the whole adventure just a dream, something out of her overactive imagination? No it couldn't have been, because who else would have taken her out of her room?

Chelsea rolled quietly out of the bed and walked out the door. The hallway was long and dark. The first door Chelsea opened was the sitting room Erik had taken her in. The second door led to Erik's room where he was sleeping softly. Chelsea looked at him. His mask was off she noticed. His face was truly beautiful, the side he wore the mask on was beautiful in its own way.

Chelsea had seen worse sights, faces that had been distorted with hatred and twisted with rage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik stirred and opened his eyes slightly, afraid that Chelsea had been a creation of his imagination, fashioned from his loneliness. He didn't want that happiness and peace to leave him. He was afraid that the joy his angel had given him only came with sleep. But it had been the best dream he'd ever had, Chelsea had kissed him, loved him and she was the only person on earth who ever had, and she might have been a dream.

But it hadn't been a dream; there she was standing there looking at him with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face, her eyes shining with love. He watched her tip-toe over to him and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then he watched her walk over to the door preparing to leave.

"Good morning darling" Erik said softly. Chelsea spun around.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Erik shook his head, got out of his bed and embraced her. She hugged him back.

"Well" he whispered into Chelsea's hair, "Should we get some breakfast?" Chelsea nodded. Erik led her to a small kitchen off the sitting room. Chelsea noticed Erik's cut looked much better. Erik opened the cupboards and started to find something to eat.

"Matthew keeps me well stocked." Erik explained, but then suddenly remembered the night before. Chelsea shivered.

"He gives me the creeps." She said softly as Erik served her hot chocolate and a slightly warm chocolate croissant. Erik remained silent remembering the night before. The couple walked into the sitting room. Erik stopped dead in his tracks a thought hitting him.

"What?" Chelsea asked alarmed.

"I just realized I don't know anything about you." He said shock sounding in his voice. Chelsea laughed.

"Well you know more about me then I know about you." She stated. This was indeed true. Erik new Chelsea was not from France, she could sing to make the coldest of hearts melt and that she loved him, but that was it. Chelsea on the other hand new nothing of Erik except that he loved her, he had been rejected all his life, and someone (namely Matthew, but she doesn't know that yet) hated him.

Erik and Chelsea sat down to share their life's stories.

A/N Sorry about the cliff hanger, I have to come up with history for Chelsea and Erik yet and what Matthew's going to do. Ideas, ideas, ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N **I don't own Phantom of the Opera (sob). Okay, here's where Erik and Chelsea learn about each other's past.

I feel so terrible! I've never seen Phantom on the stage! The last time I head it was in town was when my parents went to see it, and that was before I was born. I've only seen the movie and last year my reading class read part of the play (I was Christine!).

**Maska**- your idea is in here or part of it anyway.

Chelsea and Erik sat down on the couch (black of course).

"Why don't you go first." Erik said not quite ready to let Chelsea see his painful and dark past. Chelsea sighed thinking back on the past.

"Well" she began. " I was born and grew up in south-eastern Minnesota, in a small suburb of St. Paul (that's the capital of Minnesota for those of you who don't know about or live in one of the most boring states in the U.S.) "I'm the oldest and the only girl of four kids. Our neighborhood had its own theater group so we were always working on some play or another." Chelsea said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I guess that's all there is to tell about me, nothing interesting or special."

"Why'd you come to Paris?" Erik asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to come to France since I'm partially French and there is so much history here and yeah…" Chelsea said without finishing her sentence. Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Now you tell me" Chelsea said gently knowing Erik must have had a terrible past. He took a deep breath.

"When I was five years old my mother left me on steps of this opera house." Erik said remembering the day that had shattered and frozen his heart. It had been cold and snowy and he remembered being clutched to his mother's breast.

_The lady had held her son close to her, not from love, but so as no one could see his face. Even at the thought of his face she shivered from disgust. She was tiring; the five year old was getting taller and stronger by the day already he came up to her rail thin waist. As she came to the steps of the Paris Opera House she hurried up the steps, and set the sleeping boy wrapped in a thin blanket on the step near the door. Then she left without looking back sure she'd never see her monster of a son again._

_A few hours later the Opera House's owner's wife saw the child wrapped in the thin blanket shivering and burning with fever. She took him in and the suddenly noticed his face, but he looked so peaceful sleeping in her arms she was not disgusted. She brought him to her rooms above the Opera House and nursed him back to health. Her young son grew up with the boy who she'd named Erik._

"Matthew's mother took me in and raised me but I never forgot I wasn't one of them, and that I was different. After Matthew's parents died and left the Opera House to him he gave me this place to live saying that my ancestors' had lived here and he showed me all the "Phantom" proof. I believed him, and took on the role of the "Opera Ghost". The darkness seemed to suit me." Erik looked up and saw that Chelsea's eyes were oddly bright; it took him a moment to realize that they were filled with tears.

"Oh Erik" Chelsea whispered. She fell silent. Erik shrugged.

"You should be getting back, it's late and you've been gone for a long time."

"Oh Erik, no one minds if I'm gone, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." But Erik had already stood, took Chelsea by the hand and led her out to the tunnel. She sighed and walked up the tunnel with Erik at her side. At the mirror Erik kissed Chelsea on the cheek and disappeared. Chelsea opened the mirror and stepped inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew had just walked into Chelsea's room for a few minutes ago, wondering what he was going to do about Erik when he heard voices coming from behind the mirror. He recognized the voices as Erik's and Chelsea's. Matthew almost burst in to take them by surprise, but then Chelsea stepped through the mirror.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" Chelsea gasped.

"Oh, Chelsea, I'm so sorry" Matthew purred sympathy seeping into his voice as his plan entered his mind.

"Sorry? About what?" Chelsea implored Matthew.

"Well I shouldn't really be in your room and about Erik…" Matthew trailed off.

"Erik? What about him?" Chelsea said her voice rising to a feverish pitch.

"I see he's fooled you like all the others, don't feel bad, no one has been able to out smart the "Phantom" yet.

"What do you mean Erik fooled me? He hasn't done anything of the sort!"

"Oh, my dear girl, you are one of the many he has fooled with his voice, his mask and hideous face. In fact his deformity, if you will, is just make-up." Matthew said his story growing by the minute.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Chelsea stuttered drawing away from Matthew.

"Oh the girl comes down to his lair, sings for him and falls head over heals for him. And then, he goes and gets himself hurt, comes crawling to the poor girls dressing room, she cleans him up, sees his face and tells him it doesn't matter-"

"Wait!" Chelsea cried finding a loophole in the story." YOU found me and brought me down to him. AND how do you know Erik was hurt?" Matthew hung his head in shame.

"Yes I did bring you down. He makes me." Chelsea snorted. "No, you don't understand, if I don't he will kill me."

"He- he will kill you?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes, he'd kill me without a thought. But, anyway, after a while Erik will just drop the poor thing and she's heartbroken but, he just goes on with his life."

"No. Erik wouldn't, he couldn't." Chelsea cried, sobbing now.

"Oh Chelsea I'm so sorry. Come with me we'll go away and he will never find us." Matthew whispered leading Chelsea out of the room. Matthew set the mask he'd been holding down on the bed. He grinned evilly to himself, Chelsea was his (or so he thought).

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Erik left Chelsea he wondered the tunnels aimlessly. He was angry at himself for making her leave so suddenly. He didn't know what came over him. He just needed time to think. Suddenly he remembered that he had left his mask in Chelsea's room and Erik hurried back up the tunnels to her room. At the mirror he noticed that no one was in the room and the door had been left open. He picked up his mask, but feeling something was wrong waited just inside the mirror.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea let Matthew lead her to a little café down the street. Matthew ordered her a hot chocolate, but when Chelsea looked down at the warm brown liquid her eyes filled with tears as she remembered her breakfast with Erik. Chelsea bolted up without saying a word and ran down the street, into the Opera House, and into her room slamming the door. Chelsea flung herself down onto the bed, sobbing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew watched Chelsea run down the street. He felt anger bubble inside of him, but didn't go after her; she would come to him in time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik watched Chelsea fling herself on the bed in her room crying her heart out. He was about to step out of the mirror and comfort her when she sat up and looked coldly at the mirror.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea looked over at the mirror not sure what to do. She didn't want to believe Matthew, but he seemed so trustworthy and why would he lie to her? Erik had been so kind and gentle and truthful she thought. Chelsea laughed bitterly at the thought. Then, suddenly, much to her surprise Erik stepped out of the mirror. Chelsea looked up coldly at Erik with her tearstained face.

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Erik said. He was no doubt taken aback when he heard her reply.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea hissed. "Oh Erik I can't believe you! How you could you do this to me!" Erik tried to ask what in the world she was talking about but before he could put in one word Chelsea snapped: "NO don't say one word! I've heard enough of your lies and-"

"When did I ever lie to you?" Erik thundered. "I told you everything! I showed you my heart, my soul Chelsea! And now your taking it and crushing it under you heal."

"Me? Look what you did to all those other girls! Yes, I know Erik. Matthew told me everything!" Matthew stood listening to the shouts outside Chelsea's door.

"Me?" Erik backed away from Chelsea as though she had slapped him. "What did I do?" Just then Matthew burst into the room.

"Oh yes Erik she knows everything that you have done. Now why don't you admit to her your-self." Matthew hissed. "About how you go and get yourself hurt and-"

"How do you know he got hurt?" Chelsea cut Matthew off remembering the question he never answered. Matthew was so surprised he didn't answer; he just stood gaping at the other two. Chelsea felt relief wash through her now knowing that Matthew had made the whole thing up. But before she could say anything Erik shouted at his so called friend.

"So, it was you that night on the roof!"

"Yes, it was me that night." Matthew hissed. "And I'll do it aging if I have to!" Turning to Chelsea he said: "You will be mine!" Then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Chelsea fell to her bed losing her composure now that the whole ordeal was over. She sat with her head in her hands sobbing not looking up. Erik just stood where he was; amazed that Matthew would do such a thing.

"Oh Erik" Chelsea said once she could talk again. " I'm so sorry. I should never have believed him." Then she was overcome by tears and couldn't say anymore.

"Chelsea, Chelsea it's alright. I can hardly believe he'd do such a thing." Then Erik walked over to Chelsea and pulled her to him. She stood against him, shaking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Matthew stormed off the his apartments above the Opera House, anger filling his every thought and breath. He sat to think about what he should do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Wow that was intense! Tell me what you thought and what you think should happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Phantom of the Opera.

A/N I'm taking creative license of the magnificent city of Paris. I've never been there, not yet anyway. (grins evilly and starts plotting)

**Maska**- Don't worry, Matthew has some evil (and boy, do I mean **_evil_**) trick up his sleeve. I'll try to update more, I've had a huge case of writer's block and I have to share one computer with five other people. Anyway, your character (Alice) will be introduced in the next few chapters, I hope. Let me know if you want her to have any specific traits or personalities.

**Emma-J-Riddle**- Don't fret over Matthew, he will be distracted soon enough. I'm glad you think "it's all good".

Chelsea stood against Erik for a long time. Erik just held her close enjoying the human touch, telling her they'd figure something out and he'd keep her safe. They looked into each other's eyes a plan hitting their brains at the same moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew still seething sat in his office curses running through his brain. He _must_ figure out how to get Chelsea. Matthew knew he couldn't fool her and she would never ever come to him after he lied to her.

In truth Matthew didn't really love Chelsea. She, to him, was just another pretty face. That's what all his previous girlfriends had been. He got what he wanted from them and then he was gone. And, he thought to himself, Chelsea would be just the same.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea grabbed all her clothes out of the closet, dumped them on the bed and started to fold them while Erik looked on. Chelsea's pretty face was pale and her eyes were red-rimmed from crying. When she was done packing her clothes she set to work on her make-up and toiletries.

"And you needed all this for a two week trip?" Erik asked eyeing Chelsea's things stacked by the mirror. Chelsea laughed.

"I never learned the meaning of traveling light." (Hehe, that's me. I went to New York with one suitcase and came back with three)

"Obviously" Erik stayed dryly. He grabbed the two biggest suitcases and opened the mirror. Chelsea picked up he backpack and the rest of the baggage. They walked down the tunnel in silence. When they reached the lair Chelsea sighed.

"This isn't going to keep Matthew away; he knows how to get down here." Chelsea warned.

"You're right" Erik said. "But a least I have you with me and I don't have to worry about Matthew coming into the dressing room and taking you away without me knowing." Chelsea nodded and then brightened.

"C'mon" She grabbed Erik by the wrist with one hand and her purse with the other and started to pull him towards the tunnels.

"Where are we going?" Erik asked bewildered.

"We, monsieur, are going to see Paris. Now which tunnel leads out of here without going through the Opera House?" Erik led Chelsea up an almost invisible path.

"What will people say when they see my mask?" Erik asked quietly, stopping to look at Chelsea.

"Erik, darling" She said cupping his face in her small, white hands. "No one will be suspicious" Her fingers caressed his face, found the edge of the mask, and pulled it off. Erik shuddered to think Chelsea's beautiful eyes were beholding something so horrid. "Most people have heard of The Phantom of the Opera, and they'll just think you're a bit of a fanatic, that's all." Chelsea said slipping her hand around his neck and drawing him close to her. She rose up onto tip-toes and pressed her mouth to his. Erik lifted her up like a child.

"I'll love you with or without your mask, no matter what." Chelsea whispered. Erik couldn't say anything, he had never felt anything but anger and hate, but now, love had taken over his senses. Together they walked hand in hand up the tunnel. When they reached the top Erik took his mask from Chelsea's hand and slipped it on, then they walked out into the bustling streets of Paris.

Venders lined the wide streets of Paris shouting their wares. Chelsea gasped in surprise and in delight.

"It almost looks like New York City." She breathed. There were carts of scarves, shawls, books, magazines, chocolates, jewelry, maps, flowers and everything else you could imagine. Chelsea just stood there looking at the people haggling with the venders and pouring over the goods.

"Well, my dear should we just stand here or should we go by some chocolate?" That did it. At the mention of chocolate Chelsea was shaken out of her revive. Erik led her over to the nearest chocolate stand.

"You haven't had lived until you've had French chocolate" Erik whispered in Chelsea's ear as he bought the best chocolate the man had to offer. Chelsea gasped.

"Erik that's the most expensive chocolate there is!" She exclaimed. Erik just smiled and thanked the man and led Chelsea over to a small café.

"Really Erik, that was too much to pay for chocolate." Chelsea scolded him. Erik smirked.

"Like I said, you haven't lived until you've had French chocolate. Besides, you only have a week left here and I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so I'm going to spoil you." He said, but then realizing what he had said. Chelsea's innocent green eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to talk about leaving." She said quietly. Erik didn't say anything, but pulled Chelsea out of her chair and led her back over to the booths.

At the booth that sold cloth Chelsea bought many silk scarves for her friends back home. At another stand she bought books on the French military for her brothers.

When Chelsea was drooling over the shawls Erik slipped off to the carts across the street using all his skills as the Phantom to make sure Chelsea didn't notice he was gone. Erik looked over the goods for sometime trying to decide what to buy for Chelsea. He had noticed that she hadn't bought anything for herself and Erik thought she needed something extra special to remind her of her visit to Paris. He finally found what he was looking for, talked to the vender who nodded in understanding and grinned, paid the man generously, and was back a Chelsea's side before she was finished at the shawl cart.

"Erik, which one do you think I should get?" Chelsea asked him holding up two shawls. One was a cream, thick knitted, old fashioned Swedish shawl. Its cream color made Chelsea's hair look even darker than it was. The other was a silk pale gold color that made her skin glow.

"Umm" Erik said. "I'd say the cream one is the most practical, but the other one is very pretty."

"Thanks, but that does not help at all" Chelsea giggled. "Though I should get the cream one, Minnesota winters being as cold as they are." Erik nodded. After a few more hours of shopping Chelsea and Erik walked back to the Opera House.

When the two were back at Erik's lair he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Chelsea" He said handing the package to her," I want you to have this" She took the gift from his hands and unwrapped it carefully.

"Oh Erik" Chelsea breathed. She held up a small, silver ring with a ruby shaped as a heart on it. As she held the ring up to the light she noticed that inside the heart there was a rose with a heart behind it and in the middle of the heart there was the name Erik. "It's beautiful. But really you given me enough already."

"You needed something to remind you of Paris and of me."

"Erik I could- will not ever forget you" Chelsea slipped the ring on her finger.

The days passed quickly for Erik and Chelsea. They were happy together and Matthew never showed up. Two days before Chelsea had to go home the idea hit her. Oh, she thought to herself, how I could have been so stupid!

"Erik, you know I have to leave in two days"

"Yes, I was thinking about that-"

"Well, I think you should come back with me." Erik was shocked with the simplicity of the plan. Chelsea walked outside to call the airport.

"Well it's settled then" Chelsea said half an hour later. "You are coming back to Minnesota with me in two days"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Okay off to MN Erik and Chelsea go! What problems Matthew will cause, I only know! (yeah, I know that rhyme was really cheesy, but my brain hasn't woken up yet this morning. Next chapter: Matthew's evil plan.

Review, review, review


	7. Not a chap just a note

Hi everyone,

I am so sorry about whatever I called chapter 7! It was a disaster! I'm working on trying to put the REAL chapter 7 up. Again, I am so sorry.

Christy Day

P.S. thanks Son Ange for pointing the blooper out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera.

**Maska**- this one is for you. You'll be in the next chapter or the one after that.

Matthew sat in his office trying to figure out how to get rid of Erik. He vaguely remembered Chelsea telling him that she was here for only two weeks. With an idea forming in his mind Matthew called the airport. Matthew asked to speak to the owner of the airport, when he had him on the phone Matthew told him all about his problem (twisted of course).

"So you're telling me that a man in a mask is going to show up at my airport tomorrow with a girl about five feet three inches and catch a flight to the state of Minnesota, United States?"

"That's right, Mack. And I'm telling you that man is criminal. He's been living under my Opera House for the past five years. And he's taken this girl away from me, I've gotten over her, but I still want him to pay and-"

"Mr. Matthew, I understand completely. I will have my men take care of him."

"What about the girl?"

"I'll have my men make sure she gets on that plane" Then Matthew told him Chelsea's flight times and her gate, thanked Mack and hung up felling much better.

"Hahahaha, Erik take that," Matthew said under his breath.

A/N Sorry that was so short, but I wanted one just about Matthew. Updates will be farther apart now, I'm in a play (sadly not Phantom) and practices are four nights a week for two hours.

Oh yeah, has anybody read The Phantom of Manhattan? I just finished it a few days ago. I swear, I used up half a Kleenex box, I cried so hard.

Up next: Matthew's evil plan comes into play.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera (duh!)

A/N sorry this took a while to get posted, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I just found out that my youth pastor at church is leaving in Aug.(sobs) Yeah, so, I've been crying all day, everybody really loved Josh(That's my y.p.'s name). He's like an older brother.

**Maska**- Yes, I do delight in keeping you in suspense. Am I really that cruel? FYI I don't do well with sarcasm, so help me please in you want to be sarcastic. Here's that chapter that will hopefully ease some of the pain of suspense.

**Son Ange**- Again I'm so sorry about that chapter mess up thing. I felt really stupid about that.

Enough with my ramblings on to the phic.

Chelsea woke early the next morning. Her heart sank with the thought that she would be leaving Paris, but wasn't too sad knowing Erik was coming back with her. She couldn't wait to introduce her to her family. He was so kind and gentle, they'd be sure to look right past the mask. Chelsea looked at the ring Erik had given her. It was so beautiful. She pressed it close to her heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Erik awoke he was nervous. He'd never been one a plane before and he hated to go out in public. But, he thought to himself, this time would be different because Chelsea would be with him. Erik loved her so much. She was so full of life and fire, but she was also so delicate and small, Erik thought, and she needed someone to protect her. He decided that he would be the one to protect her, no matter what. And then he closed his eyes for a few more minutes of sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew opened his eyes to the sun and with a sinister smile on his face. Today, he thought, to day he would get his revenge. Why bother to worry and get out of bed?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea finally worked up the guts to roll out of bed. She gasped as her feet hit the cold stone floor. Mumbling something not quite comprehensible about the insane hour of the morning, she slipped into a pair of jeans and a sweat-shirt. Chelsea padded out to the kitchen only to find Erik was not out of bed. She sighed and opened his door. He was sleeping hard, his chest rising up and down peacefully. Chelsea hated to wake him, but she knew that they needed to catch the plane. She shook Erik by his shoulders, he rolled over and growled.

"I ought to Punjab you" He mumbled swatting at her.

"I think not. We have a plane to catch and you need to get up, eat, and pack."

"No" Erik said with a stubborn smirk on his face.

"Fine" Chelsea slipped out of the room and returned with and eye-dropper. She grinned and dribbled the ice cold water all over Erik. He gasped and shot out of his bed. Chelsea doubled over laughing.

"This means war!" Erik picked up Chelsea with the greatest of ease, threw her on the bed and tickled her mercilessly.

"No! No, stop!" She shrieked but to no avail.

"Say Angel" Erik warned. Chelsea flailed her fists and bopped him on the head. Erik stopped for a split second, but that split second was enough. Chelsea shot between his legs, out the door, and into the kitchen arming herself with an iron pan. Erik ran into the room after her, but stopped short when she brandished the pan menacingly. Chelsea grinned.

"I win." She said sweetly. Erik mock glared.

"No fair, you have a pan."

"Is too fair, you are much stronger and taller than I am. Now go get dressed, pack your bags and I'll make breakfast." Erik gave her a puppy-dog look, but left.

Chelsea grinned to herself and started on breakfast. In fifteen minutes she went to get Erik, she fond him glaring at his suitcase which was lying open on the bed.

"Time to eat"

"The bag won't close" Chelsea sighed

"You have to fold the clothes first. I'll do it after we eat." She led Erik out of the room.

After a few hours of hurried packing and last minute preparations Chelsea and Erik were ready to leave. They walked out to the street to hail a cab. At the airport Chelsea noticed a ton of guys in black suits, but told herself she was being paranoid.

Then finally in the waiting area it happened. Chelsea was sitting leaning on Erik's shoulder dozing, when a big group of men in black suits came up and tapped Erik in the shoulder.

"Sir, we need you to come with us." Chelsea rose.

"He's with me" The men paid her no heed. Two of the men walked over and grabbed her arms.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Chelsea!" Erik tried to wrench himself free.

"Erik!" Chelsea twisted in her captors grip, sobbing. "No you can't take him! Let him go!" The men dragged Erik away and Chelsea onto the plane. She was still sobbing and screaming for Erik when they pushed her in her seat.

"No, no, no" Chelsea sobbed into her hands. They couldn't have taken him. He should be here, beside her, ready to go home with her. She raised her tear stained face when a girl sat down beside her. The girl was quite pretty. She was tall, had long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile Erik was being dragged out of the airport. He'd seen Chelsea being dragged onto the plane.

"Let go of me!" He thundered at the men. Erik knew who had done this, who had wrenched Chelsea away. Matthew. Who else would have done it?

The men dragged Erik all the way back to the Opera House where Matthew was waiting.

"Aha, look what the cat dragged in" Matthew said lazily.

"Matthew, I swear, if I ever-"

"No, no. No making threats now."

"Where did you take Chelsea?"

"Who? Oh the girl. We didn't take her anywhere. She is on the flight back to America. Don't worry about her, she will forget all about you. Who wouldn't?" Matthew purred at the seething man in the mask. Matthew laughed at Erik's expression of utter rage.

"Turn this monster out on the street. He can't do anything anymore." The men in black dragged Erik out of the office and threw him down the steps of the Opera House Erik had once called home. He dug around in his pocket for his plane ticket, but found the men had taken it. Then Erik sat down in a dark corner in an alley and cried. Everything was gone, Chelsea, his love, his hope, Matthew his one time friend, everything.

After a few hours Erik realized what he must do. First, he thought, he'd have to find a job. Then he'd have to find out where Chelsea was, and then find her, somehow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you okay?" The girl asked nervously.

"Yeah if broken hearted is alright. Sorry you had to see that little display. I don't normally cry in public unless-"

"Something terrible had happened." The girl finished for her. "I know. My name is Alice. Now, I'm so sorry to ask but, I'm terribly curious, what happened back there? I saw some men drag you on here and some other man away."

"I- I don't really know what happened. They just dragged Erik away. I'm Chelsea by-the-way." Chelsea went on to tell Alice everything, from coming to Paris to being dragged on the plane and everything about Matthew and Erik.

"Wow" Alice said in shock. "So, you're telling me that you fell in love with the Phantom of the Opera, and some guy who was his friend liked you too and came up with these evil plans for revenge which included taking Erik away and forcing you on here?" Chelsea nodded.

"That about sums it up" She was feeling better now that she had met Alice but still was in shock after having Erik ripped away from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in St. Paul, Minnesota in about a half hour. The time is seven o'clock in the evening. Please prepare to put you seatbelts on and your tray tables up. Thank you and enjoy the remainder of the flight." Chelsea and Alice stared at each other in shock. They had been talking for over ten hours getting to know each other. (A/N well what do you expect they're girls? Also I'm wasn't sure about the time difference between Minnesota and Paris, I just guessed the ten hours and I was too lazy to look it up)

An hour and a half later Chelsea and Alice exchanged addresses and said goodbye. Chelsea drove to her house tired, pale and terribly worried about Erik.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matthew smiled to himself. Erik was gone, homeless for now, and heartbroken. Chelsea was a couple thousand miles away, not sure where Erik was. Matthew hadn't been this happy for months.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik curled up in a small Bed and Breakfast. Tomorrow he would go find a job and someday he would, he promised himself, he would find Chelsea.

A/N Well what did you think? Will Erik and Chelsea ever find each other? Will Matthew ever run into Chelsea and Erik again? Will he still be jealous? Only I know! Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I also don't know if there really is a New York City Theatre, if there is one I most definitely don't own it. I don't own any of the lyrics that appear in this chapter. _On My Own_ is from _Les Miz, _which I don't own either. And I don't own _Haunted Heart _and that is from _Inside U.S.A._

A/N I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up. I was in a play and practices were four nights a week, for two hours! And, then of course I had the shows. Now, I have a week off and then another play starts!

**Maska**- Glad you like Alice.

**Madame Opera Ghost**- Here's more for you.

A/N This chapter takes place two years after the last chapter. Chelsea is in New York City acting in The Phantom of the Opera as Christine. Erik is still in Paris, as is Matthew in the beginning of the story. Also I'm not turning this into a musical phic; I just added some lyrics from different Broadway plays because they seemed to fit. Let me know if you like them or if they seem out of place.

Two Years later

Twenty-one year old Chelsea ran up the sidewalk to the New York City Theatre hoping she wasn't late.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"I overslept" Chelsea whispered back.

"Okay, Meg and Christine get up on stage. Start at the first mirror scene." The director yelled. Alice and Chelsea sprinted up and jumped onto the stage. Chelsea sighed. After Alice's line she started to sing but without her usual enthusiasm.

**_"Father once spoke of and Angel_**

_**I used to dream he'd appear**_

_**Now as I sing I can sense him**_

_**And I know he's here**_

_**Here in this room he calls me softly**_

_**Somewhere inside, hiding**_

_**Somehow I know he's always with me**_

**_He: the unseen genius" _**Chelsea's mind wandered until she stepped through the mirror with Aaron, the man who played the Phantom. When she did her eyed filled with tears remembering when she stepped through the mirror with Erik, and when she reached the lair Chelsea's tears spilled over. Tom, the director ran onstage.

"Are you alright?" Asked the older man gently. Chelsea nodded, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"You sure? Are you sick? I don't want you on tonight if you're sick."

"I'm not sick. I'll be here tonight" Tom nodded.

"Alright, people back to practice." He called. Alice snuck up to Chelsea backstage.

"It was about Erik wasn't it?" She asked. Chelsea nodded.

"If you miss him why don't you go back to Paris?" Alice asked gently. Chelsea sighed.

"When the men dragged me onto the plane they told me if I went back they'd kill him. I love him more than life and if they had threatened to kill me I would have gone back, but I will not put Erik in danger."

For Chelsea the rest of the practice went well. There were no more tears, but she still felt the devastating pain of losing Erik. In fact, that's why Chelsea was in this play. When she was singing Chelsea felt Erik was there with her and she wasn't alone anymore. When the short, early morning rehearsal was over and Chelsea was about to go home, Josh the stage manager ran up to her.

"Hey, you okay? You looked pretty upset earlier." Josh asked. Chelsea looked at the tall man who had acted like an older brother.

"I'm really alright, just some memories coming back, that's all" Chelsea assured him.

"Must be pretty awful memories if they're making you cry onstage"

"Yeah-" Chelsea's eyes filled with painful tears again.

"Come on. Looks like you need to tell me what's going on. The lair scene is supposed to be mysterious, not sad." Josh said in an attempt to lift Chelsea's spirits. He led her over to a seat in the theatre. "Alright tell old Josh what's bothering you." Chelsea sighed.

"Basically when I was in Paris two years ago and I met this guy at the Paris Opera House. Anyway, we fell in love but when I left this other guy took Erik away right before I got on the plane and I haven't seen him since." Chelsea choked back a sob.

"Wow" Josh said. "You met the guy at the Opera House? And his name is Erik?" Chelsea nodded. "He sounds like the Phantom." Josh teased. Chelsea looked up at Josh.

"Josh, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Erik, he was the Phantom." Josh stared at her is disbelief. "No, really he was. He has the mask, and can sing better than anyone. I stayed in this old dressing room and the mirror led down to his home. I know it sound crazy, but please believe me."

Josh nodded.

"I believe you." Chelsea smiled.

"Thank you. I have to get home. I'll be back in a couple of hours for the performance."

As Chelsea packed her makeup to take to the theatre she started to sing.

**_"On my own pretending he's beside me_**

_**All alone I walk with him 'til morning**_

_**Without him I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me**_

**_And I know it's only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself and not to him_**

_**And although I know that he is gone**_

_**Still I say there's a way for us**_

_**I love him, but when the night is over**_

**_He is gone and the river's just a river" _**Chelsea wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek. Erik was gone. Matthew could have killed him. Chelsea flung herself onto the bed and cried her heart out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik had stayed in Paris after Matthew let him go. He knew he should have moved on, but this was the last place he had seen Chelsea. Erik had done odd jobs for many different people because no one would hire him. He saved all the money only using what he had to, to eat. He slept outside, under trees so he wouldn't have to spend money on a place to stay. After his last job of the day he walked over to a quiet park to count the money he had earned. After working for two years he thought he'd earned enough money to find Chelsea. There was enough. Erik ran to the airport to buy a ticket. Erik decided to book a stand-by ticket. They were cheaper and he had a good chance of getting on the flight. Erik waited out the hour until the flight in the park nearby. As he waited he sang.

**_In the night though we're apart_**

**_There's a ghost of you within my haunted heart_**

_**A ghost of you, my lost romance**_

_**Lips that laugh, eyes that dance**_

_**Haunted heart won't let me be**_

_**Dreams repeat a sweet but lonely song to me**_

_**Dreams are dust; it's you who must belong to me**_

_**And thrill, haunted heart be still my haunted heart**_

Erik sat down with a sigh of relief and frustration. Relief that he had gotten a ticket, but frustration that the plane landed in New York City and then Erik would have to book another flight to Minnesota, where Chelsea had told him was where she grew up. Back at the airport a well dressed man stood ahead of Erik in line. He looked somewhat familiar. Erik shook his head not placing the man and hurried to his flight. As he sat down the well dressed man came up and sat in the next seat. Erik laughed to himself, funny that this man should sit next to him. Erik leaned over.

"Excuse me sir, but you looked familiar to-" Erik stopped short as the man turned. Erik gasped. The man sputtered. It was Matthew!

"You!" The men cried out.

"What are you doing here?" Erik hissed venomously.

"And what business is that of yours?" Matthew sneered.

"What business was it of _yours_ to take her away?" Erik retorted. Matthew blushed.

"You took away everything that was important to me! Don't you feel any remorse?" Erik was shouting now, his pain turning to anger.

"Well you got all the attention from _Maman_! It was Erik this and Erik that! And you even got the girl. Chelsea! She loved you even with your face! She never looked at me twice!" Matthew nearly shouted. The people in front of him turned around.

"You think my life was ever easy? I was the one who was taken in out of charity. I'm the one who lived under the Opera House! I had to look to you for everything and you took away what mattered. I thought you were like a brother and you betrayed me." Erik hissed. Matthew laughed.

"We were like brothers. And look at us now, arguing like siblings." Erik sighed. One minute Matthew argued like a ten- year old and then acted like the mature, older brother. It was infuriating.

"Why are you going to New York anyway?" Matthew asked acting like the innocent little brother.

"It's a personal trip. Nothing you'd be interested in. And you?" Erik said. If he told Matthew he was going to see Chelsea he might not ever get there.

"It's business and personal. I might by New York's Opera House. And just like you, I going to find Chelsea." Matthew glanced at Erik, know he'd hit a nerve.

"What do you mean I'm going to see Chelsea?" Erik's voice was dangerously low.

"Who else would you go see?"

"She doesn't live in New York. She told me she was from Minnesota." Matthew laughed at this.

"She is but she lives in New York now."

"And you know this how?" Erik asked.

"I have connections." Matthew said smugly with a smirk.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, Okay! I checked with the FBI! They gave me a little information. I only know she lives in New York City." Erik sighed. Now he was going to have to put up with Matthew. But together they'd find Chelsea.

A/N Whew, that was my longest chapter yet, but I didn't like that much. What'd you think? I'm sorry it's taken so long to post this. Let me know if you have ideas.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the lyrics that appear in here.

**Maska- I'm glad you liked it. Something just wasn't there for me when I wrote it. And I thought Matthew and Erik sitting together was funny too.**

**Emma-J-Riddle- Hope you enjoy this.**

Chelsea applied her stage make-up with a shaky hand. She didn't know why she felt so strange. She felt nervous and like something was going to happen. Chelsea shook the feeling off. She had a show to do. After warming up her voice Chelsea slipped into her first act costume. She still had an hour until curtain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik's flight had landed a few hours ago and he and Matthew were now checked to their hotel. Matthew had gotten tickets to go see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Matthew thought it was funny. Erik was interested of course, but he felt nervous about going out in public. And he felt funny, like something was going to happen. Erik shook off the feeling and dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He decided to keep his white mask on. Erik wondered what Chelsea was doing. Was she going out? Could she be going to the play as well? If she saw him would she recognize him? Would he recognize her?

"Erik, we have to go if we want to be on time." Matthew's voice broke though Erik's thoughts. Erik walked into the adjoining room. Matthew was sitting looking out the window.

"Ready?" Erik asked. Matthew jumped three feet in the air.

"Erik, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I- I'm sorry for sending Chelsea away. I don't want you mad at me; it could be bad for my health." Matthew smiled a bit.

"Matthew, I was so angry at you when she left. It broke my heart. She was the only good thing in my life and you took her away. But, it's alright. I'm not mad any more, as long as you help me find her." Matthew nodded. "Good" Erik said. "Now let's go to that play."

The two men caught a cab to the theatre. Erik thought it was nice enough, but nothing compared to the Paris Opera House.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea was in her dressing room when the first few notes of the overture started. She was no longer Chelsea. She was Christine Daae, now. She made her way backstage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Erik wasn't really paying close attention to the first few minutes of the play. But when "_Think of Me_" stared he jumped a few feet into the air. That voice, he knew that voice, but the lights were dim so he couldn't see the play bill.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_"Think of me_**

_**Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye**_

**_Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try_**

_**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free**_

**_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me." _**Chelsea sang. She felt her heart lift. Her voice soared over the audience. The stage lights were strong enough to see the people in the front row. There right in front was a man in a white mask. No, it couldn't be him. Chelsea thought to herself.

**_"We never said our love was evergreen of as the sea_**

_**But if you can still remember stop and think of me**_

**_Think of all the things we've shared and seen"_**

The girl's voice surrounded Erik. Suddenly if hit him. Chelsea. The voice that haunted his dreams. No one else's voice could have stirred him like that. He could finally make out the name in the bill. It was her. Chelsea, as Christine. She looked different, but yet, still the same. Her eyes were still a stunning green, she was still very small. Her hair was curly now, but still a dark chestnut. Her face, beautiful and kind, but her eyes held a look of sadness, and then for a moment a look of astonishment crossed them, but them it was gone. Had she seen him? Erik leaned over to Matthew.

"It's her"

"Who?"

"Christine, its Chelsea." Erik whispered.

"What!"

"Look at her."

"_Mon Dieu_! You're right. Did she see you?"

"I don't know, but we are taking a trip backstage." Erik's heart beat faster and faster. She was here. He was so close to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No, it couldn't have been. Chelsea thought. Erik can't be here it was just some obsessed phan who wore a mask. Chelsea sang the rest of her song with her normal enthusiasm.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the show continued Erik couldn't take his eyes off Chelsea. She was amazing and the man who played the Phantom wasn't half bad either. Carlotta was just plain funny. But Chelsea was amazing. Her vice was so pure and she was so innocent.

At intermission Erik could hardly wait until the show was done. Then she would go see her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After _Past the Point of No Return_, Chelsea ran backstage for her quick change into the wedding dress. It had been tailor- made to her. The white made her hair look even darker and the tapered waist-line made her figure look even smaller.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik was stunned when he saw Chelsea in the wedding dress. She was spectacular. She looked every part a bride, except she was crying. Yes, crying. He watched the tears fall down her cheeks as she sang, begging for Raoul's freedom. Her face a mixture of pain, rage and yet in her eyes the audience could detect a sense of hope. The Phantom pushed her away as she clasped her hands in front of her as if in prayer, her tears running freely now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea walked confidently towards the Phantom.

**_"Pitiful creature of darkness_**

_**What kind of life have you known?**_

_**God give me courage to show you**_

**_You are not alone!"_** Tears ran down her face as she slipped her hand around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss lasted for a long moment. The audience was completely silent, breath-taken as Christine won her freedom as well a Raoul's.

At the end the audience rose to its feet. Erik was stunned. Chelsea came out arm in arm with the Phantom and Raoul, her smile dazzling. The three clasped hand and bowed together. The applause was even more thunderous (if that's imaginable). Chelsea had been amazing.

Erik grabbed Matthew by the arm and hauled him backstage. It took a minute to cut though all the people. When they reached the room they saw a girl go into Chelsea's dressing room, Matthew's eyes bugged out. A man was standing outside the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're here to see Chelsea." Erik said.

"So's everybody else in the hallway." The man stated.

"But we need to see her, its very important." Erik couldn't believe it, here he was so close and he couldn't get in to see her. Come on man, think, you're the Phantom of the Opera you don't need permission to get into one measly dressing room. But then Matthew stepped forward.

"Sir, I am Matthew Andre. I own the Paris Opera House and I'm looking into buying this theatre. Now, I need to talk to Chelsea." Erik looked at Matthew in disbelief. Matthew had never said anything about _this_ theatre. The man looked surprised at the statement, but then nodded and said"

"Just a moment, while I check with her." Then he opened the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea was talking with Alice when Josh came in the room.

"Chelsea, you were wonderful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but there are two young men outside and they insisted on seeing you."

"Who are they?" Chelsea asked. "I wasn't expecting anyone coming tonight."

"I only caught one of their names. It was Matthew Andre. The other man didn't tell me his." Chelsea paled. What was Matthew doing here? Her heart beat faster. She steeled her nerves and nodded to Josh.

"Send him in, in a moment please."

"I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"You're right." Then Alice rose to leave.

"No, Alice stay here, I need you." Chelsea clasped her friend's hand. Josh left.

"Who is Matthew Andre?" Alice asked.

"Matthew is the man who took Erik away." Alice nodded.

"Ohhh. And he's here?" Chelsea nodded. Just then Matthew entered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Chelsea" Matthew greeted her. He noticed she was still in the wedding dress.

"Matthew" She replied.

"You were wonderful tonight! I was amazed. How did you do that? You weren't you up there you were-"Then Matthew looked at the girl on Chelsea's right. She was taller than Chelsea and had long blond hair. Matthew recognized her to be the girl who played Meg. "And who is this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Alice. Matthew, I have no idea why you are here. Tell me, where is he Matthew! What have you done with him?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Outside Erik couldn't take it anymore. Chelsea was getting more and more distraught as Matthew talked.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Who?" Matthew asked clearly surprised. Then the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Chelsea, who had her back to the door spun around. She gasped.

"Erik" She breathed.

There she was, still in the wedding dress. Her stage make-up had been removed. Her hair hung down her back in curls. She stood looking at him in disbelief.

"Chelsea" He whispered. Her eyes, sparkling with tears, searched his face. "It's me" She picked up her skirts and ran into his waiting arms. He lifted her small body off the ground and hugged her as if he was never going to let go. She wrapped her slender arms around his chest.

"Oh Erik" Chelsea said, her tears spilling over. "Don't let me go."

Matthew and Alice looked on at the couple. Alice wiped her eyes. She had never seen such joy her best friend's face. All the pain and grief in her friend's eyes and disappeared in a split second.

Matthew smiled. He had and righted the wrong he had done.

"Well now that you've had your reunion what do you say about going to get something to eat?" Everyone laughed at this.

A few minutes later Chelsea and Alice had changed into their own clothes and the group walked to a nearby coffee shop. Chelsea and Erik walked close together, hand in hand. Alice and Matthew seemed to be getting along fine, as Matthew had his arm over her shoulder. Once seated in the coffee shop Matthew spoke up.

"Chelsea, there is something I must tell you. I am so sorry for, well, kidnapping Erik and for forcing you onto the plane."

"Matthew" Chelsea replied leaning against Erik. "I forgave you along time ago. I couldn't carry the baggage of hating you." Matthew smiled.

A/N Whew! That was my longest chapter yet! Well how was it? I still have a few more chapters to go before the end. Let me know what you think of it, or if you have any ideas.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or the Waldorf-Astoria which is a real hotel in NYC or the Cathedral in St. Paul.

A/N Let me know if you cried while reading this. I did when writing it. Am I the only one who cries at stuff like this?

Chelsea laughed happily as she and Alice got dressed for their date that evening. She and Alice were meeting Erik and Matthew at the Waldorf-Astoria that evening for dinner. Chelsea still couldn't believe that Erik was here. After all the time she has fantasized about the day she would see him again had finally come.

Chelsea pulled on her floor length, deep red ball gown and, Alice pulled on the same dress only in a midnight blue. The two friends did each other's hair.

Chelsea and Alice gasped as the cold air in the hotel blasted them when they walked in the door.

Erik and Matthew were waiting inside for Alice and Chelsea. Matthew stood as stiff as a tree and Erik fumbled with something in his tux pocket. When the ladies walked in the men offered them their arms and sat down in the dining room for dinner. The couples chattered happily until the food arrived. After they had eaten their fill Erik pulled out a small box and turned to Chelsea.

"Chelsea" He said sinking to one knee "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Chelsea gasped in surprise and her big green eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Erik of course I'll marry you!" She said as he slipped a gold band with a heart shaped diamond onto her slim finger. Chelsea kissed him gently on the lips since they were in public and Alice and Matthew burst into applause. Erik and Chelsea blushed as the waiter congratulated them.

Later on Erik, Chelsea, Alice and Matthew found a room in the hotel that had a group of people dancing. A four piece orchestra played waltz after waltz and the two couples danced the night away.

After many dances Chelsea and Erik slipped out onto the balcony. Erik slid his arm around Chelsea's waist.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan" Chelsea softly.

"Chelsea, if for some reason you don't want to-" Erik trailed off.

"You mean you don't want to get married?" Chelsea asked.

"No! I mean yes, I want to marry you but if you-"Chelsea silenced him with a kiss that put all other kisses to shame. When they pulled apart Chelsea whispered to him in reassurance,

"There is no one else in the world that I'd rather marry. You are the one God meant for me to spend the rest of my life with, and there is no way I'm going to disobey Him." She said resting her head on his chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next few months flew by in a blur. There was frantic planning of the guests, wedding attendants, flowers, dresses, a church, and priest, and all the other extravagance that goes into a wedding.

The sudden engagement between Chelsea and a man her family had never met let alone heard about came as a complete shock to everyone. But after the shock Chelsea's parents gave them their blessing.

Chelsea had chosen Alice to be her Maid of Honor and Erik wanted Matthew to be his best man.

Erik and Chelsea decided to have their wedding in Minnesota at the St. Patrick's cathedral.

Chelsea had picked out a beautiful lacey, white wedding dress with a long sweeping train and a long flowing veil held on by a glittering tiara.

Alice's dress was a deep red, floor length gown with a shorter train.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two weeks after the chaos the day had finally come. The church was decked out in flowers and ribbons.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik paced nervously in a room at the back of the church. He couldn't believe this day had come. It was a day that he'd never thought he'd have.

The gusts were arriving and it was almost time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chelsea was in her dress and Alice was trying not so successfully to calm her down. She had tried everything. Good thing there is only a few minutes until it's over. Alice thought to herself.

A couple minutes later Alice had ushered Chelsea to the foyer of the church and had left her in the care of Chelsea's father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Erik stood at the alter watching the attendants walk down the aisle. He didn't know anyone other than Matthew. Everyone was here for Chelsea. Erik had lost himself in thought for a moment until he heard the people rise.

Then Chelsea appeared at the back of the church. Her smile was dazzling and her green eyes locked with his blue ones.

She was so gorgeous. He thought. And she was sweet and kind and intelligent. He didn't deserve her.

Her bouquet of red roses stood out in contrast to her white dress. Her father walked proudly down the aisle with his daughter, her eyes never moving from his.

The minister started and Chelsea still hadn't taken her eyes from his.

"Do you, Erik Destler take Chelsea to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse until death do you part?"

"I do" Erik sad.

"And do you, Chelsea take Erik to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse until death do you part?"

"I do" Then Erik slipped a beautiful princess cut diamond onto his wife's finger and Chelsea slipped a ring onto his, both saying the vow together.

"With this ring do thee I wed."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The older man said with a smile. Erik swept Chelsea into his strong arms and kissed her with all the passion he possessed. Chelsea let her tears of joy spill over one hitting Erik on the face. He looked up and kissed away the tears that were left on her cheek.

"Forever" Erik said bending down to whisper in his new bride's ear.

"Forever" Chelsea told him in agreement.

A/N Awwww their married! I'm so happy! (wipes away tear of joy) What'd you guys think? I know it wasn't very long. I only have one chapter left now.


End file.
